Groźny cień/11
| | autor=Arthur Conan Doyle | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ JEDENASTY. Tłum narodów. Zbliżam się teraz do punktu mego opowiadania, którego samo już wspomnienie tłumi dech w piersiach i budzi coś niby rodzaj lęku, — obawę — czy podołam tak bardzo trudnemu przedsięwzięciu. Chwilami zaczynam już wątpić, czy wybrnę, gdyż, skoro piszę, lubię rzecz opowiadać bez pośpiechu, — a wszystko we właściwem miejscu i niewzruszonym chronologicznym porządku, podobnym temu, jaki króluje wśród owiec, prowadzonych przez wytrawnego owczarka. Tak mogło dziać się w West Inch’u. Ale teraz, gdy staję na progu życia szerszego, gdy opisywać mam bieg wypadków, które przeniosły nas w odmienne światy, niby źdźbła słomy, leniwie poruszające się w rowie, do chwili, kiedy porwie je prąd wielkiej rzeki i skręci w wiry z szaloną szybkością, — trudno mi niezmiernie rozwijać rzecz w miarę jak się odbywała i pierwszorzędne w dziejach ludzkości zdarzenia ująć w proste formy mego nieudolnego języka. Przyczyny, skutki i nieuniknione następstwa tych lat niezatartych każdy snadnie znaleźć może na kartach historyi, wszystko to zatem zostawiam na stronie i mówić będę jedynie o tem, com słyszał własnemi uszami, o tem, na co patrzyły moje tylko oczy. Pułk, do którego odkomenderowano majora, był 71-ym pułkiem lekkiej piechoty, złożonej z Highlander’ów (górali szkockich), odzianych w czerwone mundury i tartanowe spodnie w barwne, różnokolorowe kraty. Punktem zbornym służby czynnej naznaczono Glasgow. Tam też udawaliśmy się we trzech dyliżansem. Major był niezwykle podniecony i z uniesieniem opowiadał nam tysiączne anegdoty o Księciu i o półwyspie iberyjskim, których jednak ja tylko naprawdę słuchałem, gdyż Jim wcisnął się w kątek pojazdu, skrzyżował ręce, przyciął usta i siedział milczący, ponury, bez ruchu. Przysiągłbym, że wszystkie jego myśli oplatały się około cudzoziemca i że w duchu zabijał go co chwila, coraz wymyślniejszą, okrutniejszą śmiercią. Odgadywałem to po złych, posępnych błyskach oczu i po kurczowem zaciskaniu palców. We mnie był za to chaos i z pośród mnóstwa splątanych uczuć nie umiałem wydobyć na jaw prawdy i nieodwołalnie rozstrzygnąć, czy zadowolił mię ten obrót rzeczy, czym może postąpił fałszywie, — zawsze bo ognisko rodzinne pozostaje rodzinnem ogniskiem, i jakkolwiekby źle przy niem było, jakkolwiek szersze życie hartuje i uszlachetnia, zawszeć to ciężko myśleć, iż więcej, niż pół Szkocyi rozpościera się między tobą i matką, i że każda chwila usuwa cię dalej i dalej... Nazajutrz byliśmy w Glasgow’ie. Tu major powiódł nas z tryumfem do komendy, przed którą wartował żołnierz z pękiem wstążek przy czapce i trzema galonami na ramieniu. Na widok Jim’a ukazał w uśmiechu wszystkie zęby i okrążył go potrzykroć, chcąc się zapewne napatrzeć dowoli, i tak — co najmniej — uroczyście, — jakby to chodziło o zamek w Carlisle. Potem przybliżył się do mnie, pomacał moje boki, sprobował muskułów i równie rad był, jak przy oglądaniu Jim’a. — Ot, czego nam trzeba, majorze! odezwał się wkońcu z radością, — akurat czego trzeba! Z tysiącem podobnych zuchów moglibyśmy stawić dzielny opór najlepszym żołnierzom Boney’a! — Jakże tam idzie? — zagadnął pan Elliott ciekawie. — Jak z mustrą? — Litość bierze patrzeć — odparł rozmowny wartownik. — Siła czasu i wiele pracy upłynie, żeby tam uszło od biedy. Najprzedniejszych zabrali nam do Ameryki, a tu sami prawie rekruci, milicya. — Tak, tak — przytwierdził major z głębokiem westchnieniem. — A pójdziemy na spotkanie wytrawnym, starym żołnierzom. Jeśli będziecie potrzebować wskazówek moich, czy innej pomocy — dodał, zwracając się do nas — przyjdziecie do mnie, — na kwaterę. Skinął przyjaźnie głową i oddalił się sprężystym krokiem. Zaczynaliśmy z Jim’em rozumieć, że major, który jest zarazem twoim pułkownikiem, to osobistość zasadniczo różna od majora-sąsiada i prawie przyjaciela ze wsi. Niech i tak będzie, ale po co was nudzę tem wszystkiem? Zużyłbym sporą ilość najlepszych piór gęsich, gdybym zaczął opowiadać, jak poczynaliśmy sobie z Jimem z chwilą przyjazdu do Glasgow’a, jak poznaliśmy oficerów, zwierzchników, starszych, towarzyszy i jak każdy w odmienny prawie sposób zawierał z nami znajomość. Wkrótce nadeszła wieść pewna, że ambasadorowie obradujący dotąd w Wiedniu i ciągle zajęci krajaniem Europy, jakby to było zwykle udo baranie, lotem błyskawic rozbiegli się do swoich krajów i wszystko, co zawierały, — konie, żywność, amunicya, ludzie, — wszystko ruszało na Francyę. Z drugiej znów strony opowiadano sobie o ściąganiu wojsk nieprzeliczonych do Paryża, o gorączkowem zbrojeniu się i generalnych, cesarskich przeglądach, słynnej na całą Europę armii. Potem gruchnęła wiadomość, że Wellington już w Niderlandach i że nam, lub Prusakom wypadnie przetrzymać pierwsze uderzenia gromu. Rząd nasz jak tylko mógł najśpieszniej, ładował wojsko na okręty. Wszystkie porty na wschodniem wybrzeżu zawalone były armatami, natłoczone końmi, amunicyą. Trzeciego czerwca i my otrzymaliśmy rozkaz wymarszu. Tegoż jeszcze wieczora wsadzono nas w Leith na okręty i nazajutrz o zmierzchu przybyliśmy do Ostendy. Pierwszy to raz w życiu noga moja stąpiła na cudzoziemską ziemię. I nietylko ja, gdyż większość moich towarzyszy składała się z młodych, nowozaciężnych, żołnierzy. Zdaje mi się, że jeszcze widzę te ciemnoszafirowe wody, lekko sfałdowaną linię powrotnych bałwanów morskich, rozbijających się o skały, wydłużone, żółtawe wybrzeże i dziwaczne jakieś młyny z poruszającemi się bez końca ramionami, których na lekarstwo daremnie szukałbyś we Szkocyi. Miasto było czyste i utrzymane nadzwyczaj starannie, jak może żadne ze szkockich, ale nie znalazłbyś tam ani mocnego, angielskiego piwa (ale), ani doskonałych, owsianych placuszków. Wojska udały się stamtąd do Bruges, a potem jeszcze do Gandawy, gdzie pułk nasz połączył się z 52-gim i 95-ym pułkiem i teraz już stanowiliśmy pełną brygadę. Gandawa uczyniła na mnie bardzo podniosłe wrażenie, pokrywa ją coś niby tajemnicza pleśń minionych wieków, imponują dzwonnice i potężne kamienne budowle i gmachy. A jednak, we wszystkich owych miastach, w których zdarzyło się nam gościć, nie zauważyłem ani jednego kościoła tak pięknego, jak nasze, choćby naprzykład w Glasgow’ie. Z Gandawy obróciliśmy pochód na Ath, niewielką wioseczkę położoną nad brzegiem rzeki, a raczej wązkiej strugi, ochrzczonej mianem rzeczki Dender. Tutaj rozbiliśmy namioty, gdyż czas był słoneczny i piękny i cała brygada od rana do nocy, niezmordowanie, ćwiczyła się na okolicznych polach. Dowodził nami generał Adams, pułkownikiem mianowano Raynell’a, co jednak budziło jakąś lwią prawie odwagę, to myśl, iż wodzem naczelnym był Książę, którego samo już imię zdawało się zaklętym dźwiękiem bojowej pobudki. Przebywał obecnie w stolicy Belgii z główną armią, wiedzieliśmy przecież, że w razie najmniejszego niebezpieczeństwa, czy choćby tylko powikłań — posłyszelibyśmy niezawodnie głos jego nad sobą. To napełniało całkowitą, zupełną otuchą. Tysiące nowych uczuć zrywało się w duszy. Aż dotąd nie widziałem naprzykład nigdy takiej ogromnej ilości Anglików, i przyznać muszę, iż patrząc na nich — mimowoli doznawałem pewnego rodzaju niechętnej pogardy, która zresztą jest podobno dość pospolitem zjawiskiem wśród ludzi zamieszkujących jakiekolwiek pogranicza. Ja zaś czułem się przedewszystkiem i pomimo wszystko, Szkotem. Nic a nic jednakże nie mógłbym zarzucić dwóm tamtym pułkom przydzielonym do naszej brygady, gdyż na całym chyba świecie nie znalazłbym lepszych kolegów i bardziej oddanych towarzyszy. Rzeczywista liczba żołnierzy w pułku 52-im wynosiła tysiąc ludzi i liczyła wielu starych żołnierzy, z czasów walk hiszpańskich. Pułk 95-y składał się z karabinierów, odzianych w zielone mundury, zamiast czerwonych, jak nasze. Przy najbliższej sposobności zwrócił moją uwagę odmienny, a trafny sposób w jaki używali broni, mianowicie — kulę — owijali przed użyciem zatłuszczoną szmatką i przybijali rodzajem dwugłowego młotka, — strzały ich niosły daleko, a od naszych były bez porównania celniejsze. Całą tę część Belgii zajmowały wówczas wojska wyłącznie angielskie, gdyż oprócz piechoty, w okolicach Enghien stała nasza Gwardya, niedaleko zaś od nas znajdowały się liczne pułki kawaleryi. Wellintgon był zmuszony rozwinąć na wybrzeżu wszystkie swoje siły, ponieważ Boney bezpiecznie krył się pod gęstą osłoną pogranicznych fortec i nikt nie mógł przewidzieć, z której strony zwali się na nas owa groźna, śmiercionośna chmura... W każdym razie należało przypuszczać, iż wtargnie tędy, gdzie będziemy się najmniej spodziewać. Popierwsze, mógł wsunąć się pomiędzy nas i morze i odgrodzić w ten sposób od Anglii, — powtóre — nic na pozór nie przeszkadzało mu niebezpiecznym klinem wbić się między armie angielskie i pruskie. Na szczęście Książę nasz równie jak tamten okazywał się przebiegły, — gromadził wkoło siebie kawaleryę, a lekką jazdę i piechotę rozrzucił po Belgii, niby niezmierną jakąś pajęczynę i przytem czynił to tak mądrze, że gdyby jeden chociaż Francuz przestąpił granicę, mogliśmy bardzo szybko skupić potrzebne siły w każdym zagrożonym punkcie. Mnie osobiście działo się w Ath doskonale, ludzie tamtejsi są poczciwi i pełni prostoty. Do końca życia naprzykład nie zapomnę dobroci Bois, pewnego dzierżawcy, na którego polach rozkazano nam stanąć obozem. W chwilach wolnych od ćwiczeń wznieśliśmy mu przez wdzięczność drewnianą stodołę, a ja i Jeb Seaton, najlepszy kolega, nieraz z własnej ochoty rozwieszaliśmy jego bieliznę na sznurach, a zapach wilgotnego płótna w dziwny jakiś sposób przenosił nas myślą do opuszczonego kraju i wzgardzonej ciszy domowego progu. Przypominał tak dotykalnie i mocno, jak oto woń perfum, lub ulubionego kwiatu przywodzi na pamięć obecność osoby kochanej. Nieraz wybiegam myślą do tej szczęsnej wioski i pytam w duchu, czy żyje jeszcze poczciwy dzierżawca i jego najzacniejsza żona. Ale to prawie niemożliwe, bo wtedy, w owych odległych czasach, znajdowali się już na schyłku dojrzałego wieku, właściwie na progu starości. Jim zachodził czasem do nich ze mną i siadłszy zwykle gdzieś w kącie przestronnej kuchni flamandzkiej — puszczał zajadłe kłęby dymu z ulubionej fajki, — tylko, że był to Jim zupełnie różny od dawnego. Zawsze, w najmłodszych nawet latach, bywał szorstki, nieraz przykry i twardy, — teraz zniknęło to bez śladu. Nieszczęście spopieliło mu duszę, zmieniło w głaz, w zastygły, martwy kamień. Od owego ranka w West Inch’u nie widziałem już uśmiechu na wyschłych, pobladłych ustach przyjaciela. Odzywał się niechętnie, rzadko. Wszystkie jego myśli, wszystkie władze duszy skupiały się wokoło pragnienia zemsty, pragnienia śmierci de Lissac’a, tego, który wydarł mu Edie, jedyne, wymarzone, jedyne pożądane, szczęście. Całe godziny przepędzał skulony we dwoje, z czołem podpartem rękoma, z brwią ściągniętą i nieruchomem, pół błędnem spojrzeniem, w którem paliły się złowrogie błyski. Straszne były te oczy. Pragnienie krwi i pomsty wyzierało z nich niby jakaś upiorna, a okropna mara. Milczenie i niechęć, wstręt nawet do koleżeńskiego życia przyczyniły się w znacznej mierze do tego, iż przez czas niejaki stał się przedmiotem żartów i złośliwych figlów towarzyszy, skoro jednak ci ostatni zapoznali się ze szkocką jego pięścią, zostawili go odtąd w spokoju. Słynne muskuły i tym razem zapewniły mu powszechny „głęboki“ szacunek. Ale wróćmy do rzeczy. W owych czasach kazano nam zrywać się tak wcześnie, że zwykle cała brygada stawała pod bronią zanim jeszcze słońce wysłało pierwsze swoje brzaski. Pewnego ranka, — było to — pamiętam — szesnastego czerwca, — formowaliśmy właśnie szeregi, a generał Adams ruszył konno wydać jakiś rozkaz Raynell’owi. Obaj zatrzymali się od miejsca w którem stałem, mniej więcej w odległości strzału i nagle utkwili wzrok w kierunku gościńca, wiodącego do Brukselli. Żaden z nas nie ośmielił się odwrócić głowy, i tylko cały pułk wytężył również spojrzenia w tę stronę, i wszyscy dostrzegliśmy po chwili oficera w barwach adyutanta głównodowodzącego generała, pędzącego jak wicher na siwo-jabłkowitym koniu. Po drodze szedł odgłos kopyt i szczęk stali. Pochylał głowę na kark koński i raz po raz śmigał zwierzę trenzlą. Rzekłbyś iż życie jego zależy od szybkości biegu. — Patrz — ozwał się generał do pana Raynell’a — bezwątpienia zaszło coś ważnego. Cóż pułkownik na to? Puścili konie stępa i obaj ruszyli na spotkanie, — nie upłynęło chyba ćwierć minuty, kiedy generał rozrywał podaną depeszę. Koperta nie zdążyła jeszcze paść na ziemię, a on już wykonał pół obrotu i wzniósłszy otrzymany papier w górę, śmignął nim, niby szablą. — Złamać szeregi! — skomenderował grzmiąco. — Przegląd generalny i wymarsz za pół godziny! Zakotłowało się wśród wyciągniętych w sznur żołnierzy, szmer coraz głośniejszy poszedł po szeregach, — wkrótce z ust do ust podawano sobie świeżo przywiezione wieści. Po kilku minutach wiedzieliśmy wszystko: Napoleon wczoraj przekroczył granicę, zmusił do cofnięcia się wojska Prusaków i śmiało zapuścił się w głąb kraju. Obecnie znajdował się na wschód od naszego obozu i wiódł pod sobą sto pięćdziesiąt tysięcy żołnierza. Rozkazano nam zebrać rzeczy, zjeść śniadanie i stawać w szeregach. W niecałą godzinę później byliśmy już w drodze, śpiesznym marszem opuszczając cichą wioskę Ath i rzeczułkę Dender z żalem i na zawsze. Istotnie nie było chwili do stracenia, gdyż Prusacy nie dawali teraz znaku życia i wódz nasz mógł jedynie domyślać się prawdopodobnego dalszego przebiegu wypadków. Że wyruszył z Brukselli na pierwszą wieść niepokojącą, jak czujny brytan z legowiska, to stawało się wyłączną zasługą genialnego rozumu Księcia, jednak i pomimo tego, trudno było spodziewać się, iż zdążymy jeszcze na odsiecz Prusakom. Ranek był upalny, jasny, brygada nasza, niby wąż barwny, posuwała się szerokim gościńcem belgijskim i co chwila ginęła w obłokach szarawego pyłu, który wbijał się w niebo i przesłaniał nam drogę, niby dymy nieprzyjacielskich bateryi. Upał stał się wkrótce straszny i nie potrzebuję tu chyba zapewniać, że błogosławiliśmy ręce, które wysadziły szosę gęstymi sznurami przepysznych topoli, — cień ich cenniejszym był dla nas, niż najsmakowitsze trunki. Po obu stronach gościńca zalegały starannie uprawione pola, tu i owdzie przecięte siną wstęgą drogi, jedna z nich biegła blizko i prawie równolegle z naszą, druga w bok trochę, mniej więcej w odległości dobrej mili angielskiej. Bliższą dążyła kolumna piechoty. Od czasu do czasu mierzyliśmy się rozjaśnionym wzrokiem i przyśpieszali kroku. Prędzej prędzej na wroga... Otaczał ich tak gęsty tuman żółtawego kurzu, że chwilami jedynie mogliśmy rozróżnić srebrzyste lufy karabinów, czapy z niedźwiedziej skóry, to znów dostrzegaliśmy ramiona i głowy jadących konno oficerów, sztandary wreszcie, wesoło igrające z wiatrem. Bez trudu poznaliśmy brygadę Gwardyi, jednakże nie umieliśmy określić — która, gdyż współcześnie z nami aż dwie odbywały kampanię. W dali, na bocznej drodze, majaczyła również zwarta chmura pyłu, która chwilami rzedła i odsłaniała nieskończony sznur niebieskich błysków, przesuwających się niby lśniące paciorki różańca. Lekki powiew wiatru niósł ku nam odgłosy muzyki tak silnej, donośnej i dźwięcznej, że nic podobnego nie słyszałem w życiu. I nie domyśliłbym się, coby to takiego było, gdyby nie nasi kaprale i sierżanci, wszystko starzy, wytrawni żołnierze, którzy zwiedzili już dotąd pół świata i teraz dzielili się z młodszymi doświadczeniem. Jeden z nich postępował tuż przy mnie, z halabardą w ręku i okazywał się niewyczerpany w objaśnieniach i opisach, nieprzebrany w radach. Więc nie żałował wyrazów i teraz. — To ciężka jazda — tłomaczył z przejęciem. — Czy dostrzegacie ten podwójny odblask? Pochodzi z szyszaków, przyłbic i z pancerzy. Są to królewscy, tak zwana Służba Dworska, — s. Słyszycie granie kotłów i cymbałów? A wiedzcie, że ciężka jazda francuska trochę byłaby za twarda dla nas. Wszystko wyborni żołnierze, pułki gęsto okryte, dziesięciu przypada na jednego! To też koniecznie trzeba mierzyć w głowę, albo w konia. Zapamiętajcie to sobie; bo nuż wypadnie i z tymi się spotkać. Inaczej biada! Cięcie szablą przez wątrobę i możesz iść na łono Mahometa! Cyt, cyt. Słuchajcie. Tam gdzieś od wschodu zaczyna się inna muzyka. Nie skończył jeszcze, kiedy rozległ się stępiony, głuchy huk dalekiej kanonady. Działa grzmiały... Po polach szedł chrapliwy, złowrogi, przytłumiony odgłos. Rzekłbyś ryk jakiegoś dzikiego, okrutnego zwierza, sczerwienionego krwią, żądnego ciągle nowych ofiar, żyjącego tylko życiem coraz innych istnień ludzkich. Szmer niepokoju podniósł się w szeregach i prawie jednocześnie ozwał się poważny, energiczny rozkaz: — Przepuścić armaty!! Mimowoli odwróciłem głowę i ujrzałem kompanie aryergardy, śpiesznie łamiące szeregi i rozstępujące się na boki drogi, po chwili — ukazało się w oddali sześć, dwójkami sprzęgniętych, rumaków, pędzących pełnym galopem. Rzuciły się w oswobodzoną przestrzeń. Za nim czerniło się dwunastokalibrowe działo, z łoskotem podskakujące po bruku gościńca. Potem zjawiło się drugie, trzecie, dziesiąte, potem dwadzieścia cztery i przeleciały koło nas z ogromnym hałasem i hukiem. Na armatach i jaszczykach siedzieli żołnierze w granatowych uniformach, niby ciemne plamy na żelaznych grzbietach dział, woźnice palili z bata i obrzucali się tysiącem przekleństw, grzywy końskie wiatr rozwiewał, cebrzyki i wyciory od armat co chwila zderzały się z głośnym, metalicznym chrzęstem. Powietrze napełniło się krzykiem i donośnem dźwięczeniem łańcuchów. Z rowów przydrożnych podniosły się stłumione brzęki. Artylerzyści odpowiedzieli im niezrozumiałym krzykiem, potem przemknął koło nas szarawy obłok i przez chwilę pogrążył nas w ciemności. Teraz kompanie się zwarły i postępowaliśmy znowu jak przedtem, tylko ów huk w oddali stawał się potężniejszy, wyraźny i groźny. — Trzy baterye — objaśnił nas sierżant. — Bull i Weber Smith, — doskonała marka. Te ostatnie to dziewiątki. Tam, — przed nami — musi ich być więcej i nawet groźniejszych, bo dostrzegam tu ślady wyżłobione przez jedno tylko dziewięciokalibrowe działo, — wszystkie pozostałe wycisnęły dwunastki. Jeśli któremu z was zależy na lekkiej śmierci, niechaj śmiało idzie pod dwunastkę, — dziewiątka najczęściej okaleczy i poszarpie, — tymczasem dwunastka przetnie cię na dwoje, niby kucharka marchew. I bez końca opowiadał o wszelkich okropnościach wojny, o strasznych ranach, zadawanych przez specyalnie ku temu służące naboje, o tych, które sam widział i tak w kółko. A mnie słowa jego krew mroziły w żyłach. Nie tylko mnie zresztą. Mógłbyś z całej siły trzeć kredą twarze towarzyszy, a nie wiem, czy stałyby się bielsze. Bo bladość okryła policzki słuchaczy. — Tak. Tak. Nie bójcie się robaczki — ciągnął sierżant z okrutnym spokojem. — Ręczę, że będzie wam gorzej, gdy poczujecie porządny ładunek kartaczy w wnętrznościach! Mimowoli uczyniło mi się zimno, lecz zauważyłem w tejże chwili, że kilku starszych żołnierzy uśmiecha się dziwnie i zaraz nieznośny ciężar spadł mi z piersi. Już wiedziałem, że krotochwilny sierżant chce tylko ubawić się kosztem naszego przestrachu. Zacząłem śmiać się także, młodsi koledzy poszli za moim przykładem, a jednak w gruncie rzeczy wesołość nasza nie była, nie mogła być szczerą. Toż zbliżaliśmy się wielkimi krokami ku bitwie, i kogóż z nas nie dręczył niepokój o jutro? A słońce wzbiło się nad głowami wysoko i dopiekało strasznie, wkrótce też zarządzono postój w miejscowości, noszącej miano Hal’u. Znaleźliśmy tam starą, opuszczoną pompę i pompując niezmordowanie dobraliśmy się nakoniec do wody. Jeden z pierwszych napełniłem kaszkiet ożywczym, chłodnym płynem. Najpiękniejszy dzban szkockiego „ale’u” nie smakował mi tak bosko, jak ta mętna trochę woda. Przed nami bez końca ciągnęły armaty, potem przeszła husarya Vivian’a: trzy pułki dumnie jadące na skarogniadych, prześlicznych wierzchowcach. Prawdziwa uczta dla oczu. Tymczasem w dali grzmiały armaty głośniej, coraz głośniej, prawie nieprzerwanym hukiem, mnie zaś poczynały grać nerwy i we wspomnieniach wstawała jak żywa ta chwila, taka zdaje się, niedawna, gdym z kochanką dziewczyną przy boku podziwiał walkę handlowego statku z korsarzami. A grzmot szedł tak potężny, iż zdawało się prawie, że biją się tuż, po drugiej stronie najbliższego lasku, dopiero sierżant rozwiał nasze wątpliwości. — Bitwa jest o dwanaście, piętnaście może mil angielskich — oznajmił stanowczo. — Za to ręczę. Generał musi zresztą wiedzieć, że tam obejdą się bez nas, gdyż w przeciwnym razie nie popasalibyśmy w Hal’u. Możecie wierzyć staremu, robaki. I rzeczywiście mówił prawdę, bo wkrótce podjechał ku nam pułkownik i wydał rozkaz stawiania broni w kozły i rozłożenia biwaków. Cały dzień spędziliśmy w owej dolinie, spokojnie przyglądając się przeciągającej kawaleryi, artyleryi, piechocie nawet, — szli Anglicy, Hanowerczycy, Holendrzy. Dyabelska muzyka trwała prawie do wieczora, niekiedy wybuchała potężnym akordem, to znów cichła, stawała się niewyraźnym, stłumionym pomrukiem, do złudzenia naśladującym odgłosy kończącej się burzy. Około ósmej wieczorem umilkła niespodzianie i nie odezwała się więcej. A nas jęła trawić okrutna niepewność i chęć jaknajprędszego dowiedzenia się, co zaszło tam, za ciemnym borem, — tak głęboko jednak tkwiło w każdym przekonanie, że co uczyni Książę, będzie uczynionem dobrze, iż po trochu ogarniał nas spokój i ufność. Brygada nasza spędziła w Hal’u cały następny ranek. Dopiero około południa przypadł do generała książęcy ordynans i wtedy zarządzono pochód. Wkrótce przecież zatrzymaliśmy się powtórnie w lichej wioseczce — Braine, jeśli mię pamięć nie myli. Czas był już najwyższy, gdyż prawie jednocześnie rozszalała się straszliwa nawałnica, z upustów niebieskich lunęły potoki zimnej wody i srożyły się póty, póki pól i gościńców nie zmieniły w istne bagna i jeziora. Rzuciliśmy się do stodół, szukając jakiego takiego schronienia przed zlewą i w jednej z nich znaleźliśmy dwóch zbłąkanych żołnierzy, starszy należał do pułku noszących „kilts’y”, górali szkockich, — młodszy podchodził z legii niemieckiej i obaj podzielili się z nami wieściami, które były tak posępne, jak zachmurzone niebiosy. Boney — opowiadali — zbił wczoraj Prusaków, potem wystąpili nasi i z trudnością dotrzymywali mu pola. Jednak podobno zwyciężyli wkońcu. Słowa moje wydawać się wam będą, jak stara, znana, niepotrzebnie na światło dzienne wywleczona, bajka, i nikt z was poprostu nie jest w stanie wyobrazić sobie rozdrażnienia, w jakie wprawiły nas te niespodziane wiadomości. Krew jęła grać zapalczywszym, inni zaczęli się tłoczyć przez otwarte wrota, uczynił się tłok, gorąco, hałas. Potrącano się, bito, przepychano siłą, — po to, by pochwycić choć jedno słowo, z tego, co mówili, a potem tych oblegano z kolei, kazano powtarzać sobie przed chwilą zasłyszane wieści, — i znów niecierpliwili się dalsi... Chwilami wybuchały oklaski i śmiechy, niekiedy złorzeczenia, przekleństwa i groźby. I słuchano z przejęciem, jak pułk 44-y wytrzymał atak kawaleryi, jak Holendrzy i Belgowie sromotnie zmykali z pola bitwy, jak Czarna Gwardya pozwoliła złamać czworobok ułanom, a potem przypuściła do nich rzeź okrutną. Ale ułani walczyli tak mężnie, że miast uledz w puch rozbili pułk 69-y i unieśli jeden ze sztandarów. Książę cofał się przecież pomimo zwycięstwa, chodziło mu bowiem o zachowanie łączności z ustępującą armią pruską. Mówiono, że pragnie obrać odpowiedniejsze pole do przyszłych zapasów i prawdopodobnie wielka bitwa rozegra się w tem właśnie miejscu, gdzie generał Adams rozłożył się teraz obozem. A wkrótce przekonaliśmy się, ile w tych pogłoskach było prawdy. Pamiętam, rozjaśniło się pod wieczór i komu sił stało, wstępował na poblizkie wzgórza, skąd widać było całą okolicę. Jak okiem sięgnąć, ciągnęły się zielone łąki i płowe, szumiące zboża. Wielkie, pełne kłosy zaczynały właśnie żółknąć, przepyszne żyta sięgały ramienia średniego wzrostu mężczyzny. Trudno sobie wyobrazić krajobraz spokojniejszy, cichszy i bardziej spokojny. Gdziekolwiek wybiegło się wzrokiem, — wszędzie napotkałeś łagodnie falujące wzgórza, pokryte złotem, kornie chylącem się zbożem, tu i owdzie zieleniały ciemne gromady topoli, z których znów strzelały dzwonnice wioskowych kościołków. Wszędzie dobrobyt, spokój, wszędzie uroczyste, wieczorne milczenie, rzekłbyś, ziemia gotuje się do snu świętego. Nie, nieprawda. Bo oto spojrzyj ku wschodowi. Czernieje tam, niby ślad śmignięcia batem, długa, nieskończona pręga, poruszająca się na podobieństwo splotów jakiegoś potwornego węża, — długi sznur sylwetek krasnych jak maki, niebieskich, to znów zielonych, jak morze, wreszcie czarnych jak najczarniejszy węgiel, zbliżających się bez przerwy, ciągle, przez równinę, zasypujących gościńce i drogi. Aż jeden koniec owego potwornego cielska znalazł się tak niedaleko, iż mogliby usłyszeć nasze krzyki, jak rozróżnialiśmy doskonale żołnierzy, składających broń w kozły, na lewo od nas, na przyległym wzgórzu, — a drugi ginął w lasach i niepodobna było dojrzeć końca. Potem, na innych drogach, ukazały się szeregi dwójkami posprzęganych koni, które z wysiłkiem ciągnęły złowrogo błyszczące armaty, — tuż przy nich snuły się ciemne postaci żołnierzy, chylących się co chwila i co chwila dźwigających koła z gęstego, lepkiego błota. I szedł pułk za pułkiem, brygada za brygadą i kolejno, sprawnie zajmowały wyznaczone pozycye na wzgórzach, a zanim słońce zaszło, stanęło na nich w bojowym szyku więcej niż sześćdziesiąt tysięcy wyborowego wojska i zamknęło Napoleonowi drogę do Brukselli. Tymczasem deszcz zaczął padać z dawną siłą i my, z pod 77-go, — bez namysłu schroniliśmy się z powrotem do zbawczej stodoły. I stamtąd żałowaliśmy pobożnie reszty towarzyszy, którzy radzi nieradzi, zmuszeni byli pozostać na wichrze i błocie i w spokoju ducha znosić wściekłość nawałnicy, aż do pierwszych brzasków wschodzącego słońca.